


[CLex][Smallville]旧事如尘

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [48]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Clack把他压箱底的当年的球衣找了出来穿上，结果Conner却一眼看到Clack球衣上那明晃晃的Luthor集团logo。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent&Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Smallville 同人文 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]旧事如尘

[CLex][Smallville]旧事如尘  
Past Time  
注：原作：《Smallvile》  
CP：Clark Kent&Lex Luthor

旧事如尘  
Conner加入了斯莫维尔高中的金乌鸦球队。  
当然，本来Conner是不屑于参加这种满身大汗甚至满身大汉的体育活动的，想想一大堆臭男人贴身肉搏抢一个破球——当然球是无辜的，Conner就觉得无趣。  
但是，因为某个球队人高马大的壮汉队员，嘲讽瘦削的Conner瘦不拉几干啥啥不行，气的Conner当场就露了一手——Conner可跟他那个名义上叫哥实际上是他爹的Clack不一样，他才不会像Clack当年那样自甘平凡甚至陷入自我怀疑呢，他是注定要干大事的人，他来上学不过是为了磨练心性的，更何况他还有超能力呢，有啥好怕的，Conner自信着呢——惊得大家目瞪口呆，于是球队教练就一直软磨硬泡死皮赖脸地要拉艳惊四座的Conner入伙，毕竟小镇球队很久都没有过出色的胜迹了，教练们正发愁的，遇到这么一个天才可不能错过，更何况Conner还是当年帮球队获得州冠军的Clack的亲戚呢，那就更不能放过了。  
于是，Conner就这样稀里糊涂地加入了球队。

当然，这个消息，Conner肯定要第一时间告诉Clack的。  
Clack对此提出了担忧。虽然他是很赞成Conner加入球队的，但是毕竟Conner钢铁男孩，如果控制不好自己的力量，很容易伤到他人，即便有时候是因为意外。  
所以，Clack决定，要在空暇时，陪Conner练球，帮他进一步学习控制自己。  
当然，由于现在Clack当记者和当超人，还是基本上都在大都会忙得转圈，所以也就只能在大都会公园或者体育馆陪Conner练球了，反正Conner跑得快从斯莫维尔到大都会转眼就到了。当然为了避人耳目Clack还是要戴着眼镜打球。

Clack把他压箱底的当年的球衣找了出来穿上，结果Conner却一眼看到Clack球衣上那明晃晃的Luthor集团logo。  
天哪，他俩爹搞过啥子啊？！一时间Conner脑中各种糟糕的画面快速闪过。  
Clack注意到Conner的目光，解释道，当年他加入高中球队后，Lex赞助了球队，这就是当年他赞助的队服。  
Conner羡慕地问，“他还赞助过啥？”  
“还给学校赞助过电脑，虽然后来Lionel将电脑收回去了，不过我们那时候都把电脑教室叫做Lex电脑室。”面对Conner，Clack有问必答，毕竟，这也不是啥好瞒的话题，只要Conner问一问斯莫维尔的老人也就知道了。  
“还有吗？”Conner跃跃欲试地问道，同时心里很后悔，自己为啥就忘了Lex的记忆呢，或许那些记忆里还有很多各种信息量爆炸的名场面呢。  
“除了还赞助过学校小报火炬报一段时间外，也没啥了，其他都是给我的了。”Clack越说越来劲，开始地跟Conner扯起陈年旧事来了，“他给我送过车，送过票，送过剑，送过钱，包过剧场，开车送我上学，帮忙把塔龙老剧院改成咖啡厅免遭被推倒建停车场的命运，承包了我家农场农产品的销售，农场破产后还把农场买了送还给我家，给我扎过领结，还邀请过我到大都会同居。。。。”

听着Clack滔滔不绝地讲着他当年跟Lex那些陈芝麻烂谷子的旧事，Conner心中很怀疑，你俩当年真不是在谈恋爱吗？！  
不过，Conner对Lex送给Clack的那些东西，还是很羡慕嫉妒恨的。Conner甚至在想，自己要不要直接去找Lex认爹算了，反正Lex失忆了弄份亲子鉴定应该就能糊弄过去。。。吧？好像糊弄不过去，Lex可是相当聪慧的天才啊，毕竟Lex可是他爹。Conner骄傲地想着，并在心里把他那个只在新闻里见过但是没有见过面的爹Lex夸成了花。

“对了，金乌鸦队下个月要对战的大都会鲨鱼队，也是Lex的。”Clack补充道。  
有钱真好。Conner心道。


End file.
